


A Time and Place for Everything

by snicklefritz



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, I COULDN'T HELP IT, and brief allusions to Pacific Rim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snicklefritz/pseuds/snicklefritz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz helps her partner clean out his garage. Utterly pointless fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Time and Place for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Domestic fluff is my weakness. Actually everything is my weakness. I am a walking exposed nerve. Anyway, have some Liz/Ressler being all cute and stuff. Tom is just... magically not in the picture here? Imagine divorce. Or death if you're vindictive and suspect the worse of him. Also some shameless Pacific Rim references, I couldn't help it. Completely unbeta'ed, let me know if there's any mistakes. LESS THAN A WEEK UNTIL NEW EPISODES, GUYS.

Liz prided herself on being one of the best profilers in the Bureau, but the more time she spent with Ressler, the more he seemed to break profile. It had irritated her at first, but after awhile she decided that trying to predict every tiny thing about her partner’s behavior would take all the fun out of it. Besides, she tended to get the important things right. 

One thing she hadn’t expected was the absolute wreck of a garage he kept, piled high with unmarked boxes, mismatched tool sets, and burned out Christmas lights. She stood next to him, surveying the suburban wasteland, while he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“I don’t remember it being this dusty in here.” 

She pulled her hair back in a ponytail. “You owe me for this.”

“You’ve made that very clear.”

She stepped into the darkened garage, careful where she stepped, and pulled the first box towards her. “So what’s the plan of attack?”

Ressler shrugged. “At this point? Attack. Regain ground. Don’t choke on any dust.”

Liz snorted as she opened up the box. “I don’t know how you ever became team leader.” She was presented with a pile of lawnmower manuals and a broken toaster oven.

“Cooper’s easy to bribe,” he answered, pulling out a box for himself to look through. Liz held up the broken toaster oven. 

“You have a problem, Don. Why would you keep this?”

He glanced up at it and shrugged. “Spare parts.”

“Gonna build a robot and take over the world?”

“That’s the plan,” he replied, completely deadpan. They settled into a comfortable silence, only broken as they attempted to sort through the complete mess of objects Ressler had squirreled away. 

Liz was the one who found the old box of sweaters, stitches loose and uneven, with some truly questionable color choices. She pulled it out of the bag to get a better look at it. 

"Doesn't seem like your style,” she remarked.

Ressler grinned at the lumpy sweater Liz held up. "My college roommate had pretty bad insomnia." He plucked the sweater out of Liz's hands and held it up to his chest, trying to smooth out the lumps. "When he couldn't sleep, he'd knit. This was from freshman year; by the time we graduated, he’d gotten really good at it. I've got maybe fifteen just like this one."

"That's a lot of all-nighters," Liz remarked. Ressler nodded absently, then folded the sweater and set it back in the box. 

"Yup. Sweaters, hats, scarves, mittens, blankets. I think he made at least one thing for every person on our dorm floor over the entire four years he was there. And on top of that, he'd knit stuff for us for Christmas too."

"Oh, don't tell me you have some ugly Christmas sweaters stashed in here somewhere," Liz said gleefully, renewing her efforts to dig through the boxes. "That means you'll have to model it."

Ressler kicked the box she was digging in over to the wall. "No way. I have my dignity." 

"No you don't," Liz said, turning to go over to the box, but Ressler's arms wound around her waist and he picked her up, her feet dangling in the air. She exhaled an excited giggle and squirmed against his grip. 

"Do you really wanna do this, Don?" she asked, amused, as Ressler carried her through the piles of junk in the garage and set her down on the arm of a moth-eaten couch. He stood in front of her and Liz moved her arms up to settle on his neck, his hands a steadying presence on her waist. He smiled down at her lazily.

"I really, really do," he replied, leaning down to kiss her. Liz wasn't sure she'd ever get used to seeing this side of her partner, all soft smiles and warm touches and contentment radiating from his every pore. She pulled him as close as their awkward angle would allow, her eyes slipping closed and fingers tightening on the collar of his t-shirt. He followed her lead and stepped into the vee of her legs, a solid mass of heat and muscle pressed against her body, all hers to explore. The spontaneous surge of possessiveness overwhelmed her, and she hooked her legs around his and let herself fall backwards onto the couch, pulling him down on top of her. 

In retrospect, this was not the brightest of moves. She hadn't got the angle quite right, and Ressler had slid forward in his attempt not to crush her when he realized what she was doing, leaving her with her face buried awkwardly into his collarbone. A cloud of dust had flown up at their impact, making her eyes water, and something was digging painfully into the small of her back. 

"What was that all about?" Ressler grunted, trying to shift his weight around so she could move. Liz got a foot against the arm of the couch and pushed herself up so they were finally face to face, away from whatever had been pressing against her back.

"I was in the moment," she explained sheepishly. Ressler snorted and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Warn me next time we're taking a sudden trip, okay?" he said, and Liz cuffed him upside the head before stealing another kiss.


End file.
